Doctor Love
by lefthandedguy90
Summary: A Gorillaz and an MLP:EG crossover. 2D visits the doctor (Twilight Sparkle) for a checkup. And then some spicy stuff ensues.


In the doctor's office, 2D is sitting on a treatment table waiting patiently for his checkup. The door opens and stepping in is a female doctor with a light purple skin complexion, long, straight, dark indigo hair with two adjacent streaks of purple and magenta, glasses, a white lab coat that's unbuttoned, revealing a sky blue top, a stethoscope around the back of her neck, a clipboard with a medical record clamped on it carried in her left arm, a dark purple mini pencil skirt, and black high-heel mule pumps. It is the mature version of the human Twilight Sparkle. 2D becomes blissed over her gorgeous appearance.

**Twilight:** (to 2D) Hello, Mr. Pot. I'm Dr. Sparkle. How are you doing today?

**2D:** I'm doing pretty good.

**Twilight:** Great. And, you're here for a checkup, is that correct?

**2D:** Yes.

**Twilight:** Good.

Twilight closes the door and she puts the clipboard on the counter. She walks over to 2D and she takes out a tongue depressor from the right pocket of her lab coat.

**Twilight: **I'm going to look inside your mouth. Stick out your tongue and say "aah".

**2D:** (opens his mouth and sticks his tongue out) Aaaah.

Twilight presses down on 2D's tongue with the tongue depressor and she looks into his mouth.

**Twilight:** OK, not bad.

Twilight takes the tongue depressor off of 2D's tongue. She walks over to the trash can and she steps on the pedestal, opening the lid, and she throws in the tongue depressor. She takes her foot off the pedestal and the lid closes.

**2D:** (in thought / about Twilight) What a beautiful babe. So hot.

Twilight walks over to 2D and she takes out an ophthalmoscope from the left pocket of her lab coat.

**Twilight:** Now I'm going to check your eyes and your ears.

Twilight flicks the switch on the ophthalmoscope which activates a light and she holds it up to 2D's left eye.

**Twilight:** Mm-hmm. (holds the ophthalmoscope up to 2D's right eye) Mm-hmm. (looks into 2D's right ear with the ophthalmoscope) Mm-hmm. (looks into 2D's left ear with the ophthalmoscope) Good.

Twilight turns off the light of the ophthalmoscope and she walks over to the counter and she puts the ophthalmoscope on the counter. She walks over to 2D and she hooks the stethoscope in her ears.

**Twilight:** Now I'm going to listen to your heart.

Twilight hikes up the tail of 2D's shirt and she places the end of the stethoscope on his bare chest. She hears his heart beating fast.

**Twilight:** (amazed) Oh my goodness. Your heart is beating fast.

**2D:** I think it's because I'm in love.

**Twilight:** With who?

**2D:** You.

**Twilight:** (tickled pink) Oh! Really? I suppose you think I'm beautiful, huh?

**2D:** Uh-huh.

**Twilight:** (takes the stethoscope out of her ears) Well, I got JUST the thing for that.

**2D:** You do?

**Twilight:** Mm-hmm. I just need for you to take off your shirt.

**2D:** OK.

2D takes off his shirt and he puts it to the side.

**Twilight:** Alright. One moment, please.

Twilight walks over to the counter and she puts the stethoscope on the counter, then she takes off her glasses and she sets it on the counter as well. She turns to 2D with a seductive look on her face and she slowly takes off her lab coat, revealing a full portion of her top—which is a camisole top—and she throws it on a chair. Then she slowly takes off her top, revealing a white bra, and she also throws it on the chair. She starts walking sexily towards 2D, who is staring at her with bliss. Once she got close to him, she wraps her arms around his neck and she starts making out with him and then 2D wraps his arms around her body. Twilight moans sexily in the process.

A little later, in the waiting room, Murdoc, Noodle, who is reading a magazine, and Russel, who is taking a nap, are sitting in the chairs waiting for 2D to be done with his checkup. 2D, with his shirt back on and a grin on his face, walks up beside them. Murdoc and Noodle noticed 2D standing beside them and Murdoc smiles.

**Murdoc:** Well...how was it, chap?

**2D:** (dreamily) It was great.


End file.
